Resurrection survival check
In order to return to life after being dead, a living creature must roll a 'Resurrection Survival Check. Should they fail, they are Dead Forever. This is a base DC 10 with no modifyers. System Shock System Shock states the chance a being has to survive magical effects that reshape or age his body: petrification (and reversing petrification), polymorph, magical aging, etc. It can also be used to see if the character regains consciousness in particularly difficult situations. For example, an evil mage polymorphs his dim-witted hireling into a crow. Assuming he survives, he must successfully roll for system shock again when he is changed back to his original form or else he will die. This is based off of the in-built save mechanic (10+spell level+ability modifier), with some a modifier for the severity of the change. An alter self would have a -2 modifier to the DC (since it’s humanoid only), polymorph would be flat, but a polymorph any object into, say, a rock (as opposed to the aforementioned roc) would have a +2 modifier to the DC. A flat -2 for same type, +0 for different living type, +2 for a non-living polymorph. Con. System Shock Hit Points recovery 1 5 % - 5 2 10 % - 4 3 15 % - 3 4-5 20 % - 2 6-7 25 % - 1 8-9 30 % 0 10-11 35 % + 1 12-13 40 % + 2 14-15 45 % + 3 16-17 50 % + 4 18-19 55 % + 5 20-21 60 % + 6 22-23 65 % + 7 24-25 70 % + 8 26-27 80 % + 9 28-29 85 % + 10 30-31 90 % + 11 32-33 95 % + 12 34-35 100 % + 13 36-37 100 % + 14 38-39 100 % + 15 *System Shock: A system shock roll is made when you take more than half you hit points in damage in a single round, or 50 or more damage in a single round. Crushing blows also require a system shock roll, as does being raised from the dead. Failure could be as little as passing out to outright death, or permanent death. The severity of the failed roll depends on the situation, and how much damage you took according to your total hit points. If it does more than ¾ or your hit points in one attack and you fail your system shock roll its instant death. Hit Point *Recovery: If you get injured, depending on your constitution, you may gain hit points back from natural healing, and rest. By bandaging a wound you may gain 1d3 points back at once. However in order to heal your wounds completely you will need rest and or other healing. For light wounds you may recover your constitution adjustments, worth of hit points, back for 8 hours of sleep each day. If you have complete bed rest you will gain double your constitution adjustment back each day. For serious wounds you can gain no more than half the lost hit points back until you have complete bed rest. If you have complete bed rest you may gain the full constitution adjustments back for serious wounds, but if you have broken bones or need stitches, the bones will have to be set, and the wounds stitched shut, for you to gain the full adjustment of your constitution. (Remember bones hill slower than wounds.) If you have a person that is trained in the art of healing, you may get by without the aid of a cleric or priest, but that person must be trained in the arts of natural healing. Bones healed this way will take much longer to heal than that of magic aided by clerics or priests. Critical wounds are more dangerous than the others described above. They will need the aid of a cleric or priest, or the person is going to die. Natural healing, cannot heal critical wounds, you can merely bandage the wound to stop the bleeding, dirt and infection from setting in the wound. You have that person’s constitution in days to get him/her to a cleric or priest before they die. If bandaging is not done after the critical wound has been made, the person will bleed to death in a short time, either internally or outwardly. If infection sets up in an open wound, the persons time to get to a cleric or priest is halved. The cleric or priest who heals the person has to have the spell Cure Critical Wounds in order to heal the person. If a less experienced cleric is all that can be found, you may be able to delay death a little longer than normal. The victim will add 2 days for every level the cleric has, to the days they have to reach someone who can cast Cure Critical Wounds on them. It’s not much but it may just save their life. Category:Rules